


Something Familiar

by shockboob



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, It's happy and silly let me live, Kissing, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 19:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockboob/pseuds/shockboob
Summary: After so long, the rest of the crew has to think they'd be together already. With all the longing looks and flirty jokes, but they haven't ever actually talked about it..Just some humble, dumb-joke filled, happy fic of these two.





	Something Familiar

Everything up until now, had felt drawn out, like they had been dancing around everything for a while. Which makes sense with everything that had been happening at Delphi, they didn’t have time to actually talk about their feelings between flirty quips and Pharma breathing down their necks; and then after everything that happened because of what Pharma was doing when he wasn’t there, and moving onto the Lost Light, they didn’t get a chance for a while.

Until after what felt like too long, they finally fell back into the habit of chatting almost continuously after work, either going to enjoy a drink at the bar with the other crew members, or at their own small table that seemed to always be available for them. It took them a bit longer to get back into their comfortable zone where they could crack jokes between each other, where they subtly flirted when Ratchet was out of earshot. Aid was always the quickest to it, but Ambulon had a few good victories that left the other feeling flustered. 

Overall it made sense that it seemed to take so long for anything else to happen, especially when most of their time was still being spent together, and a few keen observers may have wondered if their relationship would ever go past two mechs who were sweet on each other, who brightened up when the other was there. It was so obvious there was more, or that there should be. Did either one of them see it?

Ambulon definitely saw it, knew it. He had caught himself glancing at First Aid across the medbay like a lovestruck newbuild; he was at least half that, lovestruck. Lucky for him, First Aid definitely had to be too. Ambulon had seen him in his peripherals a few times, he had heard Ratchet pretending to clear his vocalizer to retrieve Aid's attention a couple times as well. The ex-combiner felt like he had been sitting on his hands waiting for something to happen, they both had plenty of opportunities alone together in their shared hab, but neither of them asked anything about taking their relationship past longing looks. Ambulon couldn't fault Aid for anything if he himself wasn't initiating the conversation.

 

It had been after a particularly long shift that they were sitting in Swerve’s, Ambulon had been steadily stirring his drink for a while, First Aid droning on and on about something or other. Ambulon hadn't actually been paying attention to what he was saying though, his optics were locked on the other medic. He was handsome, his facemask hid that and made him look more cute, so much more innocent. It was without the mask that he couldn't hide those devious smirks. Ambulon was sure he was the only one who really got to see them, after all they were directed his way most often.

He was looking from the bridge of First Aid’s nose down to the curve’s of his derma. Derma he thought about much too often, derma he was absolutely thinking about now. Especially as he watched them form into another one of the secret smirks, which is what distracted him from the movement of First Aid reaching out to him and grabbing the hand stirring his drink

 

“Ambulon.”

 

“Yes, what?”

 

“I know Swerve’s is questionable at times but I’m sure your drink is mixed well enough.”

 

“O-oh..” Ambulon looked down at his drink, where First Aid’s hand had a grip on his own. He let go of the tiny decorative stick, Aid mindlessly brushing a thumb over Ambulon’s knuckles before taking his hand back to grip his own drink.

 

“Sorry, I guess I was talking for a while, you could’ve told me to shut up.” First Aid laughed sheepishly, sipping his drink to hide his face.

 

“I wasn’t bothered by it.” Ambulon could already feel his face getting warm, and what Aid said next secured the blush of him being caught.

 

“Really? You were looking at me so long I thought you were going to burn a hole through my faceplates...”

 

“Sorry, I-”

 

“Or am I just that nice to look at?” Ambulon had been caught staring and First Aid had decided to use it as the perfect time to tease him, of course, but Ambulon was quick to quip back.

 

“Well, you are very handsome.” He could feel the spark of joy in Aid’s field to be complimented by him, hopeful for more flirting. First Aid snickered a bit before coming back with his own compliment.

 

“You're kind of like the top row of an optic exam, you know?“

 

“Oh?” Ambulon felt a small smile break onto his face, this is something he was used to, this was their normal.

 

“Yeah, because you're pretty easy on the optics.” Cheesy medical lines were really _their_ thing after all.

 

“Maybe I should check your temperature, Aid, you’re looking really hot today.”

 

“ _Really_ , Ambulon?” Aid’s smile showed he approved, despite how bad their jokes were.

 

“You started it.” Ambulon finished off his drink quickly as he caught Swerve out of the corner of his optic, making his last rounds to get ready to shoo people out for the off-shift.

 

“Oh, I’ve got another one!”  
  


“Let’s hear it.”

 

“Well, you know, I didn’t really plan on specializing,” Aid leaned his chin onto his hand, making what any observer would call the most googly-eyed mushy face at his co-worker, “but you seem pretty special to me.”

 

Ambulon laughed, smiled, and Aid felt it in his spark. Aid was reaching over the table to take hold of Ambulon’s hand again, he wanted to, but the chance was missed and the moment didn’t last too long, as Swerve finally reached their table and cleared away their empty glasses. Deciding that was a good place to call it for the night, Ambulon and First Aid began to head back to their habsuite. Their shared habsuite, a standard  room amongst most of the crew. They each had a berth, places to keep some personals, and a desk. It was cozy, it was comfortable, it was home. It was also where they spent most of their time between work and Swerve’s. They had even managed to squeeze in a small sofa to their room, and would use it to hang out  and watch vids together. Those activities were the closest things they had to going on a date. Though they were unofficial.

 

“Want to watch something?” Speaking of, First Aid seemed keen to extend their night, and Ambulon couldn’t help but oblige.

 

“Sure, I’ll put something on.”

 

Aid quickly went to look through his stuff for some snacks, also grabbing some energon from their personal dispenser while Ambulon set something in the player. Both of them took a seat on their small couch, sitting fairly close out of habit. First Aid seemed stiff soon after he sat though, he kept looking between the screen and his roommate. Ambulon having only noticed because he was doing the same.

Swallowing his nerve First Aid reached and did what he wanted to do earlier, he took hold of Ambulon’s hand. Both of them were quiet but the shift of their fields could be felt in the room, a little unsure and wary; until Ambulon shifted closer to Aid, resting his head on his shoulder. Instantly they both relaxed, seeming to melt into the moment.

They watched the vid like that for a while in silence until First Aid started getting restless, and finally he spoke up,

 

“Ambulon..”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You know I’m...crazy about you, right?”

 

“Oh yeah.” Ambulon couldn’t help but smirk a bit, with the way they had been dancing around each other, especially lately,

 

“And you..?” Aid turned towards Ambulon now, both of them looking at each other intensely.

 

“Very much so.” how could he _not_ be in love with First Aid?

 

“Can I- I really want to kiss you, if that’s okay.”

 

Ambulon felt himself flush, but not as much as he could feel the smile fully form across his lips, Aid brandishing the same, another one of those usually hidden smiles. All his attention was on First Aid’s mouth, and as they naturally drifted closer all he could think about was how long both of them had waited for this, so instead of a verbal answer, Ambulon pulled Aid forward and pressed their lips together.

Ambulon _kissed_ him, and it was better than anything First Aid had ever imagined it would be like. Had it not been for the press of Ambulon’s field against his own, First Aid would definitely believe this a dream, but it was real, and it was finally happening. In one hand he still held onto one of the ex-combiners, and the other had a soft hold cupping Ambulon’s helm. Ambulon’s own free hand holding Aid by the back of the neck.

When they finally managed to pull away Aid had such a dorky smile on his face, it was too endearing and Ambulon had to pull him into another kiss. It was strut-meltingly satisfying if he described it. First Aid’s entire field softened as he wrapped his arms around Ambulon, pulling him close against his chest plates. The ex-ward manager wrapped both his arms around First Aid’s helm, pulling him in closer, pressing their lips together a little more forcefully, before he slowly pulled back. It was difficult for Aid not to follow the warmth of Ambulon’s lips, and he managed to capture one more softer kiss before the other finally retreated to open his optics and look at him with a fond, warm look on his face.

 

“Primus…” First Aid’s face was flushed but he was laughing lightly, “I feel like my struts are going to give out.”

 

“That good, huh? Good thing your sitting down then.” Ambulon said with a small laugh of his own, resting their forehelms together. Neither of them had been very _smooth_ in their exchanges, but they had finally got over the first step of many. First Aid smiled, warmly, like everything he had ever wanted was in his arms at this moment, and he kissed Ambulon again, just to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I haven't written fic in a while so I was a bit nervous to post this, but I needed some wholesome, happy ambulaid in my heart.  
> If you enjoyed this you can find me on tumblr @ arteriu-s / pillowfort @ arterius


End file.
